


The Hills

by Lisamilles



Series: Sinful Behaviours [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I'm not sure lol, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Professor Tom Riddle, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, this is a weeknd song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamilles/pseuds/Lisamilles
Summary: His student shows up in detention with just knickers under her coat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Series: Sinful Behaviours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983599
Comments: 21
Kudos: 182





	1. Remember that time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heavy weather in my soft mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694664) by [quiet_rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel). 



> Prompt from crimsonsea : I'd love to see some Professor Tom x Student Hermione and the direction you would take with it. You could go wild with this AU and I'd enjoy reading it. :) Maybe make it hot!!
> 
> Title from the weeknd and Nicki Minaj remix because I have no originality. BIG RECOMMENDATION TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING!!

No one ever infuriated him as much as she did.

Hermione Granger, 7th-year student. She was a pain in the arse, that was what all he could say about her. Whenever he taught the 7th year Dark Arts class, she was always jabbing her hands up in the air, in an attempt to answer the complicated questions he had asked. He found it particularly detestable.

His colleague, Severus Snape, advised him during one of their bar talks to simply ignore the know-it-all. The greasy haired man was amused that her antics were far worse during DADA.

Needless to say, Tom listened and ignored her most of the time. Her incessant questioning. Her little jumps. Her rebellious nature. That mostly left her panting with a pink tinge on her fair skin. Her bush like hair cascaded the frumpy sweater she always wore, he wondered if she had any life outside of school besides being an infuriating know-it-all.

One day, things took for a turn for Tom. 

His towering stature dominated most of the attention in the class. The young scraggly boys who quivered in their seats as he paced across the classroom. The girls who bit on their lipstick covered lips, sending him simpering looks. 

“I believe in practicality.” He said in a hushed tone, his back facing the group of students.

A few murmurs could be heard in the background.

“ But first which of you can tell me how many unforgivable are there?” He turned around, gazing at them with a blank expression.

Silence came over the class, one could hear a pin drop. 

“T-three, sir.”

His eyes diverted to the familiar source of those words.

He sharply voiced out.” Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an _insufferable know-it-all, Miss Granger?”_

The girl momentarily stiffened her posture and immediately shut up, staring at him with those whiskey eyes of hers.

“Potter!”

The boy with dishevelled raven head poked his head from the textbook.

“Answer my question.” Tom drawled.

Potter froze, stammering.” I-I didn’t m-manage to hear you, sir ....”

He sighed, knowing it was typical of the Potter boy to not pay attention in class. 

“10 points from Gryffindor.” Tom firmly said. “ Now who can answer me? Come on!”

Eventually, a timid boy from Gryffindor by the name of Neville came to answer. “The c-cruciatius curse.”

“Ah,” Tom smiled.” Now, we’re getting onto something.”

Three unforgivables were soon written on the board, a presentation forthcoming. 

Magicking a tiny acromantula onto the table, Tom raised his wand.” _Imperio_. Now dance for me, little one.” 

The creature did a little jig on the wooden surface, sending a few giggles from the class. 

Tom chuckled, students were always quick to assume. Little do they know what’s coming for them.

_“Crucio.”_ Giggles turned to shrieks.

_“Avada Kedavra.”_ Shrieks manifested into pale expressions and screams, the green beam of light aiming towards the screeching acromantula. Its legs were squiggly no more. Life had passed before it could even comprehend the magic heading from the yew that in his hand.

Silence washed over the classroom, one could hear a pin drop. Tom looked expectantly at the class. “Now--”

A loud shriek came from the brunette in the front. Granger.

“Sir, why are you presenting the unforgivables to the class? Doesn’t the ministry forbid--” She shrilly said before being cut off with Tom who wore a dark expression.

Salazar have mercies on him, Granger would not shut up, will she? All Tom wanted was a sweet and successful lesson without her yammering disturbing his lecture.

“Interrupting my class once again, Miss Granger?” He sneered.” I expected better from the head girl.”

Minerva certainly had low standards for her choice in Granger. 

“But sir--”

“Quiet.”He pressed irritatedly. 

“Sir--”

“Miss Granger, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and only answer if you’re asked to.” He snapped.

“ Professor Riddle!” She said hotly, arms akimbo. “This is completely unacceptable behaviour--”

“30 points from Gryffindor, unless you want to increase it to 100 by opening your mouth wider, Miss Granger.” He snarled, facing her.” I hope Gryffindor still manages to win the house cup this year.”

“Professor--” Hermione groaned.

He stormed towards her, dark robes flying behind him. Slamming his palm hard on the desk, Tom narrowed his eyes on her who was now staring back at him impassively ” Detention tonight .”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eleven o clock. He told her to arrive at eight. 

  
  


Three hours had passed by quickly with the mountain loads of essays that had piled up on his rickety desk. It squeaked every time he scribbled comments furiously on the parchments. In between his marking, he had contemplated about marching towards the Head’s room and dragging her arse out. But he figured reporting her misbehaviour to Minerva would be a better alternative. Someone definitely needed to sort this child-like girl out. Perhaps removing her head position temporarily might do the trick.

Grunting to himself, he took out a bottle of whiskey from his drawer. His day had been certainly boring- the usual staff meetings, Dumbledore questioning. Sometimes he wondered if he was meant for something grander than this role of a DADA teacher.

Suddenly a knock on the door caught his attention in the midst of pouring the whiskey into a glass.

He raised an eyebrow, standing up and storming across his office, expecting another group of schoolgirls asking him for a Hogsmeade date.

Instead, there stood her in an overly large maroon coat, she tilted her chin up to face the towering man. She muttered.” Good evening, Professor.”

“Miss Granger.” He sneered.” I believe I told you to come at 8 o'clock, was I not right?”

His gaze fell on her, scrutinising every bit. 

“ Are you wearing lipstick, Miss Granger?” Tom asked as he shut the door behind them. Hermione took a seat in front of the desk, she brushes her fingers against it. “ Is that why you’re late? Breaking school rules for a date?”

A choking sound comes from her, she scoffed.” Me on a date? Please, Professor, don’t patronize me. I wear whatever I want to.”

Tom looked at her up and down. The coat fitted her strangely. ” What’s with the coat, Miss Granger? Is it that cold down here?”

“None of your business.” She hissed, throwing Tom off guard with her tone. Even her usual bossy behaviour had not reached this level of hostility. 

“Well,” Tom replied, narrowing his eyes.” Here’s a stack of sixth-year work I would like you to mark then, Miss Granger.”

That meant hours worth of essays, Tom was glad he could push some of it onto the know-it-all.

Hours passed, soon it was ticking till five. 

Occasionally when Tom lifted his eyes from the scribbled parchments, he was sure he could have seen Granger lick her painted lips at his attention.

Loud yawns were released from the brunette as she stood up, pushing the papers onto Tom’s side. He averted his focus from the papers onto her. “ I did not say you could leave, Miss Granger. Have you finished grading all of the essays yet?”

“No.” She shrugged, facing him.” That’s too bad, Professor. It’s your job after all.”

Turning on her heel, Hermione moved towards the door. But that was not before Tom grabbed her arm. “ Miss Granger, this is completely unacceptable--”

Her dainty fingers then reached for the fastener of her coat and in a swoop, it dropped revealing her in bare and whole with a set of thin green lace knickers covering her quim.

He swallowed, _hard._ Was that all she was wearing in that ugly coat of hers the entire time? Her breasts were small, they looked large enough to fit into his hands. Those dark nipples of hers had pebbled in the air, begging to be taken into his mouth. This was the body of Hermione Granger. The body he wanted to take there.

Her voice broke him from numerous thoughts.

“ Sir.” She stared at him darkly.” Do you like it?”  
  


Her teeth biting on her bottom lip.

“Every time you yell at me in class.” Her hand reaches periodically onto the green lace. She winks at him before parting it to the side, letting her index finger stroke the glistening pink flesh.” I get so wet.”

Tom lets out a groan. Fuck, fuck, fuck… look at how wet she is for you, Tom. Look at it. Look at her fucking mesmerising cunt.

Hermione bites her lip, watching him with hooded eyes. ” I like it. I think you like it too. Riling me up, watching me all red-faced… exactly how debauched I would look after your cock fucks my mouth, my pussy, my tight arse. I bet you think of it all the time. “

Suddenly his hand is grabbed and placed near her lace-covered mound. A pout appears when Tom removed his hand, he muttered.” Miss Granger, this is entirely inappropriate. As your profess--”

If anyone found out, hell would break out.

“Guess what, Professor?” Hermione smiled before pulling his hand back on.” I don’t care.”

Adam was offered the apple by Eve. 

His fingers brushed against the exposed folds, thumb circling on her clit, inducing a few whimpers from her.” Please, Professor. Do whatever you want with my cunt.”

“It’s all yours.” She whispered, staring at him with those doe eyes of hers.

Adam took a big bite.

Growling, he grabbed her chin and pushed a kiss onto those enticing lips of hers. Kisses planted over her nape, breathing in the sweet jasmine on her freckled skin. “Fuck.”

“Yes.” She nodded before smirking, pulling the older man into another kiss.

Adam nips at the apple.

“Oh...Tom…” She groaned before wrapping her legs around his waist. He feels the softness of quim rub against his covered throbbing appendage. Tom roars, thrusting up against her. 

What happened next was what Tom could not comprehend. Her small lips were currently wrapped around the head of his cock. Hermione Granger was giving him head. If anyone told Tom three months ago that the prudish witch would be on her knees for him, he would have said they belonged in the St Mungos Psychiatric ward. 

Her lips were swollen from the ministrations she had eagerly enacted on his thick cock. Since its girth could not fit fully into the sweet warm cavern hers, Hermione instead focused on swiping her tongue against the weeping tip and rubbing a stray hand up and down the shaft. Precum dripped from her dainty fingers, saliva stringing between lips and cock. Tom nearly lost his load there, grunting. 

  
  


“ Stop teasing me, witch.” He groaned.

Hermione giggled, keeping her whiskey eyes on his while tapping the cockhead against her lips.” Mhm, I love your cock, Professor.”

“Then suck me off proper, Miss Granger.” Yanking her wild curls, parted lips to accept the thick wet cock that was forcing through, tainting his shaft with rouge. 

Adam ate the apple whole.

“I’ve now come to realise that your big mouth has better use for it.” He says in between exasperated moans, combing through her hair. Thrusting in and out of her mouth like a cunt no less. “ Maybe next time you talk out of turn, Miss Granger- I’ll feed you my cock. Would you like that?”

She sobbed around the cock, its tip digging into her throat. He drills it hard into her throat, inducing glugging moans that sent wonderful vibrations to his cock. Nodding, murmuring incoherent yeses. 

“Have it. I’ll give it to you.” Pounding in deep, balls deep, sinking every inch in and out. Dark pubic hair tickling her nose, throat full of hard thick cock.

He held her close to him, inducing gags from her as her throat closed and seized around his cockhead.

Tom groaned, as her tongue licked across his slit once more. Emotions went through in that moment as she bobbed her mouth up and down his cock. “ Yes, Hermione. Yes, suck it. Suck it hard!”

She smiled, hollowing her cheeks to further appease him more. Tom groans.

At one point he places her unused left hand to squeeze at her tit, both of them let out of groans of ecstasy as they both edged towards the hills of sexual release. 

He would definitely remember this, oh yes how the head girl found herself giving head to the DADA teacher. There would be a repeat, he would convince her by returning her the favour later. Her cunt sounded a good place to start. He bet it would taste like honey.

When he came, his eyes saw the clock hands point to a half-past five, returning to staring admiringly at bookworm Hermione Granger, whose lips were currently beaming with her professor’s creamy release dripping from the edges, licking it all off.

  
  



	2. Call you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is obsessed with her professor. Chaos and steamy events ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifs are from the internet lol

Fallen to the bottom of the rabbit hole, she knew she was obsessed.

Ever since she had stepped into the very threshold of Hogwarts as a young girl, the brunette witch had been captivated by the man who found his place as her teacher. An older man, in fact. It was wrong, so so wrong to want someone who was old enough to be her father. But she did not mind the age gap, age was a number after all and well, there was no sight of wrinkles on this beautiful man of hers. Yet.

In fact, what was supposedly to be an aged man was a knowledgeable handsome figure of fixation in her life instead. 

The demanding attitude he had regarding his students always somehow make her mind wander to the most perverse of fantasies, be it him shoving her up against the wall when she babbled incessantly in class or him rutting her on his desk after she had ignored his instructions for the upteeth time. These images always seem to float around as she laid awake in the early morning, her body rubbing against the soft cotton sheets as her fingers crawled their way into her knickers and pleasured herself until she reached an intense orgasm. 

The face of her Professor Riddle smiling back at her, licking his fingers while juices slid down his chin.

In the shadows of the castle, she had caught him staring at her at times, be it at the Great Hall or as she passed by him quietly in the hallways. She wondered if there was anymore to this enigma of a wizard. She wanted to know all of him, see him as he truly was raw. Her eyes usually accustomed to analysing various lengthy texts were now fixated on vividly memorising every detail on his body as he taught. The slight stubble of his chin that she remembered brushing against her inner thighs as his wicked tongue did a sin across her pink folds. Just thinking of it made her trickle a little as Hermione rubbed her thighs tightly together while trying to hold on a small smile like nothing was happening. That she was still the prim and proper Gryffindor head girl bookworm. The ripple of muscle and vein gripping, leaving dark marks on her youthful thighs. Biting her lip, she smiled while flashes of the weeks ago rendezvous played on repeat across her attentive eyes.

Hermione wanted more, she wanted him to notice her, not the many other silly fan girls of her age or the aged witches who were caked in makeup with their sleazy non existent robes. 

  
  


So much so she had started her seduction plan when finally the opportunity had risen to let her have some much needed privacy with her favourite professor. Hermione knew he still saw her as an ‘irritating little girl’, from her various eavesdropping on him and Professor Snape at their weekly Three Broomsticks meetings on Saturday nights. Well, she would show him that she was not that. She was no more a young girl and he needed to see that. In fact, she was his little girl if so! Her body had finally filled out over the summer and held curves she once envied from reading her mother’s magazines. Tom Marvolo Riddle needed to take charge of that. Perhaps her mischievous behaviour would need some punishment, a small grin appeared on her face as she remembered his rough hands grabbing her arse, turning it into shades of bright red as she answered his penetrative answers with breathy moans. How she came in his lap by taking his cock into her mouth once more that early morning.

Frowning to herself, she wanted to do everything right this time. Their first time might be the last one if she did not succeed with this plan of hers. When he had his cock shoved into her throat once more that morning, came with her lips stretched out, she saw an unfamiliar expression on his face that he rarely held. Fear. She swallowed his release all down quietly, the saltiness burning her throat as he promptly zipped his trousers up and said firmly, not even looking at her in the eye. “ We are done here.”

She knew he was scared that they were going to get caught if they were going to continue. He was her teacher, an exact 52 year difference. However, she was of age, considering her various shenanigans regarding the use of the time turner during third year. Besides, the wizarding world was not exactly bent on discriminating age gap relationships. Hermione was glad that the traditional aspect of this world would allow her to pursue a relationship with this man of hers without much scrutiny. Afterall, graduation was coming in a few months and she would be off doing Merlin knows what? Studying or working her life away alone? Perhaps Molly’s advice had finally sunk in on her that she needed to find an equal to confide her time in. Ron was definitely not the answer, bless Lavender’s soul. 

The week after their frisky detention session, he avoided her in all aspects and she hated how he could not even look at her in the eye. Surprisingly, Professor Riddle had started to gift opportunities upon her to answer during DADA but she noticed he was looking elsewhere, seemingly unbothered by her presence. She did not even manage to lose the weekly total of sixty points deducted from Gryffindor. She hated it, that he would rather have his eyes on another witch than her. How he would have a pint in his hand, brush his calloused hands across her chin. 

Well, if Tom Riddle desired to play with her as if she was nothing more than a subtle notch on his bedpost. Then game on. 

Her tartan skirt started decreasing in length, an inch or two above the knee during meal times or DADA, whenever he was around. Red plumping lipstick started being a daily routine for her lips. Empty Natasha’s frizz tame bottles collected on her study desk. Oh she also did not wear her bra during his class. Of course, who would wear a robe in such a blistering hot classroom? He was starting to see her again. 

Even Ginny noticed.

“ Hey you, what’s up with the makeup?” The ginger haired teenager slapped her on the back as they sauntered through the hallways together to the Great Hall. She gasped, “ The Hermione I know would have an aneurysm!”

Hermione smiled at her, “ I decided I needed a change. Do I look like a troll, should I go--”

“No, I think it looks fantastic on you!” Ginny said before giggling. She whispers quickly into her ear, “ So who’s the lucky fella? Tell me!”

“That’s a secret.” Hermione chuckled, grinning at her friend.” You’ll know when you find out.”

The petite witch laughed, “ Well, if you need any assistance on how to seduce a wizard, Hermione. One knows you have to make him jealous first, are you capable of that?”

Huh, she has not thought of that yet. Ginny was a genius. 

Hermione nodded, “I am. Don’t you worry, Ginny.”

During dinner, she saw him again. He was at the teacher’s table with his usual portion of a steak and vegetables, his favourite. Hermione watched how he would cut so elegantly, chew and swallow. Her chin rested on her palm as she watched her mesmerizing professor. 

“ Wow, there’s sausages for dinner?” Ron gushed as a plate clattered onto the table, amongst the other plentiful platters of food. 

Right then, the Professor’s familiar dark blue eyes snapped towards her. She felt her breath hitch before turning her body around and placed three meaty bangers onto her plate. Usually they were not a favourite of hers but this was necessary. Piercing the sausage with her fork, her fingers brought the long juicy meat between her red lips. Mhm but it was not as thick and lengthy as Riddl-- She could feel his eyes on her as she averted her gaze to meet him once more, slowly chewing the juicy meat as his eyes darkened. His lips partly slightly, frowning while she wore a tight smirk. She attempted to eat it in one bite but that ended up with her choking on it. 

_“Ahem, ahem, ahem!”_ Hermione gagged as her friends called out in concern. Ron immediately placed his hand on her back and patted it gently as she tried to cough the food out. When she had managed to resolve her banger fiasco, Ron asked in shock. “ Merlin Hermione, are you alright? Do you need to go to Madam Pompfrey, I heard that choking on food might cause internal bleeding-- Didn’t know you were so concerned about the Chudley Cannon’s loss thou--”

“Honestly, Ronald. I’m alright! It’s just an accident. “ Hermione said, annoyed as she swatted him off. “ Let’s get back to eating.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at her as if in disbelief when she said that. She had a feeling that he might have just watched her and Professor Riddle’s interaction together. 

Whatever, it seemed that tiny incident might have sparked the road to her deeper plan to pull Riddle back into her life. When Ron was all over her, asking about her and laying a finger on her, she had caught his glare and how he stopped eating to watch her. 

  
  


Hermione: 1. Tom: 0

* * *

The next DADA class mainly consisted of Hermione and her braless shirt. While the others were busy fumbling with the easy quiz Riddle had set, Hermione had finished hers after checking it multiple times. She raised her hand, his head did not perk up. The brunette coughed loudly once more before her professor finally paid attention to her. He glared at her, “ Well then, are you waiting for a show, _Miss Granger_? If you’re done, just bring it to my table.”

  
  


Her name sounded like an obscene coming from his mouth.

How rude. How his attitude was so dismissive towards her. A show? If he wants one, she will give it to him. 

Standing up, Hermione unbuttoned her robe and slid it off. Grabbing her worksheet, she made sure her hips swayed as she made her way to him. Her mouth let out a soft moan as a gust of wind hit her front, making her nipples pebble in her tight white blouse. The professor raised his head once more, his eyes narrowed while she approached him. His eyes running all over a form, taking special attention to her breasts.

“Here,” She whispered to him, slapping down the parchment onto his desk. The desk that starred in many of her fantasies. Oh could he just pull her into his lap this instance and stop wasting time?

“Noted,” He gruffly said, not saying another word. She walked away smiling, knowing his eyes were on her cloth covered bum.

Hermione knew she had him hooked. He could have just used a spell and her robe would be on her in a second but he did not.

Strike two.

  
  


* * *

Sending a reducto at the wall, the brunette kicked at a pile of leaves.

Panting, she reluctantly patched it up with a quick repairing charm and wandered back into the pub.

This was not her night, she knew. Her red bruised lips let out a loud sigh before her fingers brushed against them. Whiskey on the rocks did not mean well for a lightweight drinker Hermione. 

She had intended to use the Hogsmeade trip that night to finally speak with her Professor in private. However, it seemed that he was quite busy by the looks of the wretch attached to his arm, simpering and giving him those love sick eyes. What was a Severus Snape was a much more ugly equivalent of his. Hermione was _seething._ Godric, she even wore that strapped red stress that barely covered her arse and he was ogling that wretch’s instead! How dare he act as if nothing had between them? How dare he even dare to speak to another witch, after she had his fucking cock shoved down her throat? How dare he speak so sweetly to that wretch like how he did with her? 

She was done being a pretty little thing laying on the shelf, waiting for Tom to pick her up. No, she will make him. Whether he liked it or not- of which, he obviously did and he was simply too much of a coward to admit his liking towards her. Hermione will do anything for him to be hers.

An empty glass in her hands, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the couple frolicking at the table.

“Can I get a brandy neat, Michael?” She said, frowning as she slammed her cup down. The aged barkeep opened his mouth seemingly gasping. “ Miss Granger, this is going to be your fifth glass. Are you sure--”

“I’m perfectly sure, Michael. ” Hermione snapped. “ Now come on, hurry along.”

The man shook his head, sighing before proceeding to pour her another glass.

She watched the Professor place his arm around the wretch waist as if in a protective stance at the corner of her eye. She wanted to throw up.

Getting up, Hermione told the man.” I’ll be back in a minute.”

A good rinse of her face would cool her down before she did anything rash.

“Grangerrrrr.” A husky voice slurred as Hermione felt someone heavy colliding onto her. She could smell the heavy firewhiskey in his breath as his hand brushed down the side of her waist, she frowned. “ Malfoy?”

“There you are,” He gave her a dazed smile, looking at her up and down. “ Pretty little witch, who are you dressed up so nice for?”

Pretty? This was interesting. A small smile poked at her lips.

“Oh Malfoy,” She laughed so loudly that every person in the bar could hear her. Hermione smiled. “ You know me, the prudish bookworm is trying to get out and have more fun?”

“Hmm fun,” The blonde mused, pulling her into a close embrace. She felt the front of her dress brush past his silky blouse. “I can show you some fun, Granger. Would you like that?”

  
  
  


The brunette giggled, “Sure, Malfoy.” That was not before pulling him by the cuff of his shirt and his lips landed on hers. His hands grabbing both of her arse cheeks haphazardly, not really the best foreplay but doable. Hermione felt her cheeks warm up, continually kissing her the boy who had teased her for years. Was this his retribution? Kissing a mudblood while being a pureblood supremacist? She wanted to laugh.

As Malfoy continued to snog her in public, it seemed that her professor was watching too. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. But why was he not doing anything? 

Surely this would work? 

She pulled away, her pink cheeks straining from the smile. The previously quiet bar had turned into cheers. “Come Malfoy, we have a long night ahead of us. “ 

He had single handedly agreed. Probably the worst loyalist ever to his beliefs. His finger twirled a strand of her tamed curl. “ Yes, Granger!”

His dimpled smile would have been deemed as cute, if not for how idiotic it looked on his pointy face. But he was not that bad in the looks department but not comparable to her Professor-- he would do for that night. Perhaps a shag would make this strange feeling in her chest go away.

Placing the money onto the counter, Hermione downed the glass. Her hand grabbed onto Malfoy’s but not before looking behind and seeing the tensed jutting jaw of her professor’s.

Hermione:3. Tom: 0. Oh, she was definitely winning this game.

* * *

  
  


Was it really worth it? 

The hangover was crap as usual. Waking up in her enemy’s sheets was a horror. Her finding out that he was trying to put his cock in her mouth while she slept was much more of a living nightmare. She dashed away from his room mid morning naked with her shredded dress in her hand, luckily with no one in sight.

When she had finally woken up, it was to the pillow swatting her head. 

“Ow, what is--” Hermione groaned before a voice said loudly. “ So it was all for Malfoy, sleepy head?”

Blinking, her vision focused on a pair of blue eyes and ginger haired head staring back at her. She gushed excitedly. “ Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  


The brunette shook her head, “ Tell you what, I’m sorry?”

“So tell me, was he really good in bed?” No, his cunnilingus skills were substandard. He could not last long. His cock was not much. Oh and he was the worst kisser ever. He also tore her favourite dress. Could this morning get any worse?

“No,” Hermione groaned, shaking her head. “ Also Ginny, what time is it? I feel like I’ve slept a week…”

The pounding headache had not receded after her deep slumber. 

“Oh you did--”

“What?” The brunette shrieked, her eyes bulging before tearing the sheets off her, making the ginger haired witch jump. 

“Gee, I was just messing with you, Hermione. It’s 5.12 am on a Monday morning. Thank Godric you have me, an early riser as a friend. Harry, Ron and I decided you needed some much required rest after the Malfoy incident so we let you sleep in yesterday…”

  
  


Hermione wanted to slap herself that moment. She had missed Sunday’s Quidditch match, it was going to be their last school match ever before graduation. She asked, confused. “ Alright but how did you know about me and Malfoy? Unless…”

No, she did not. Hermione did not just...

“About that, perhaps try less being much of a voyeur Hermione?” Ginny said in a hushed tone. “ People were staring at you two not able to keep your hands off each other in the street. Moreover, Malfoy was quite proud to proclaim that he was going to bed you that night.”

She wanted to jump into the black lake.

“We tried damage control,” Ginny said, wincing.” But obviously you know Malfoy’s ego. He was quite eager to talk yesterday.”

Her scream was so loud that the window in the tower would shatter. The brunette shoved a pillow into her face, muffling her death wish.

“Don’t you worry, Hermione. It seemed that someone was obviously out to get him. The bludger I hit was acting strangely. Maybe it’s just me having the heebie jeebies but whatever, thing is that Malfoy is in the hospital wing and we won’t be seeing much of him this week.” Ginny said. 

“The bludger acting up?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “ Whatever are you trying to say, Gin?”

“Madam Hooch and Mcgonagall always check the sets before we start.” Ginny stated, waving her hands crazily in the air. “ But it’s possible someone might have sabotaged it to get revenge on Malfoy, I mean after all imagine Lucius Malfoy discovering his son had cost them the House Cup this year!”

“Oh.” She definitely knew who it was. Teachers had access to the quidditch items, he was after the head of the Slytherin house. It might have sounded far fetched to some but to her? He was entirely a possibility. His copper blue eyes. His chiselled high cheekbones. The facial hair. It all came running back to her.

“If anyone gives you a hard time today, just let us know, Hermione. “ Her ginger haired friend gave her a comforting smile. “ Don’t believe what they say about you.”

The brunette nodded, her blank expression turning into a small genuine smile. “ Thanks, Gin.”

“ Anytime.” Ginny pulled her into a tight hug. “ So let’s say I have the world’s best hangover potion and that all you need to do is to answer this question--”

“I’ll answer it.” Hermione chuckled, pulling away. “ What is it?”  
  


“How big is Malfoy’s cock?” 

* * *

Wednesday. Hump day. Hooray, the week seemed like it would never end.

Hermione had remembered a group of sixth year Ravenclaw girls mocking her for her little Malfoy affair on Monday. That Monday night, they were found to have mistakenly consumed some sulfuric acid with bottles of empty tequila by their sides. Was that muggleborn dealer truly that crude to swap alcohol for an extra harmful buck? They would never be able to speak another word again, their throats had melted along with their voice box.

The Slytherin boy who tried to pull her knickers down in the library on Tuesday? He broke his neck, having fallen off the stairs. He would never be able to move much of a limb again. Culprit nowhere to be of sight. Possible victim of a Gryffindor prank.

She sighed to herself, gingerly sipping on her pumpkin juice. Checking it periodically, she did not want to end up with a melted throat herself. 

Luckily the gossip had subsided, the students’ attentions had diverted to Parkinson’s party dilemma instead of her and Malfoy.

Her Professor was nowhere to be found that morning. He had not bothered to make it to breakfast. Not even lunch. Hermione wondered what was going on in his mind. Perhaps she could rectify that.

* * *

She was finishing the summary practices. School examinations were only a few weeks away and she could not afford to be complacent.

“Good afternoon class.”

Her bushy head perked up at the sound of his familiar low masculine voice. So he decided to skip meals today and still bothered to make it to class? How interesting.

“ Today we will be practising the Stretching Jinx and its counterspell on these lizards. ” His charismatic smile on, Hermione laid back and grinned. How innocent. How perfect this man. How much of a liar he was. A smirk on her face as she shook her head. 

Possibly not a spell innocent as he thought, Hermione mused to herself. Her mind diving into the dirty side. She felt herself cream immediately at the memory. It reminded her that she did not need a jinx to stretch her pussy, his cock would do perfectly fine.

Casting a modified visual and audio disillusion on herself, as if she was practising the jinx soundlessly on the gecko if a classmate looked by. But her professor? He was seeing the true her.

While he lectured on, class attempting to follow along, Hermione had pulled her robe off. She placed it on the desk. Her nipples quickly make their presence known. Riddle’s speech stammered, swallowing as his adam apple bobbled up and down. “It is extremely...uh crucial...crucial...crucial to…”

He had never made a mistake once in his entire teaching career, she was sure. 

Her right hand started to reach that darn skirt of hers, underneath it as her legs parted. They reached under and pulled aside the green lace aside to stroke her glistening pussy. Riddle’s face had turned bright red, Hermione started to see a hint of a bulge forming in his pants. He obviously tried to scramble back behind the podium to hide his erection.

The buttons of her blouse unbuttoned by her left hand as her stroking fingers started parting her pussy apart. She was sure her classmates and most importantly Tom could smell how aroused she was, from where she was sitting. His eyes had darkened upon her, his jaw twitching. 

Hermione smiled at him before grabbing her tit and inserting her fingers into her pussy. How it would slurp it up noisily as they thrusted in and out. 

Needless to say, she was quite shocked he had not managed to lose it in front of the class when she had reached her orgasm, moaning loudly. “ Oh Tom!” That he managed to make it to the end of the lesson.

Knowing Riddle, he would definitely ask her to stay behind. And so, he did. 

“ Miss Granger. “ He darkly said. “ See me after class, would you?”

  
  


* * *

“What the fuck is up with you?” He roared at her, the brunette who was sitting casually on a desk with a small smile on her face. “ We could have been caught!”

  
  


It had been thirteen days since he and her...well, engaged in very physical activities. Tom had to exercise self control. Watching her sway her arse in front of those boys, unknowing of the attention they attract. Flirt with him while her friends talked on, not even noticing their interaction. Letting that Malfoy brat stick his thin stick cock into her pussy. Thinking of the last fact pushed him to fall into the want of punishing her once and for all. 

“Oh, Professor Riddle.” She drawled,” You knew exactly what was happening.”

What was it? He was her teacher. He should not have let this go so far. Salazar, she had given him a blowjob. Twice! Moreover, she was just a simple school girl who had wild fantasies of boys her age!

“This is wrong, Miss Granger. “ He shook his head, jutting his head between his hands.“ Morally incomprehensible--”

“What is?” She interrupted. Her old persona as the loud know-it-all started to float back.” I am of age. I’m eighteen, older than any of the students in this school. In a few months, I am going out to the world and be seen as an adult witch. What is so wrong? I don’t understand, Tom. Do you hate me? Is it because you’re like Malfoy… that I’m just a pathetic mud--”

His palm slapped over her mouth, muffling her speech. He didn’t like where this conversation was going. “Don’t you even finish that sentence, Miss Granger.”

“So it’s Miss Granger now, huh?” Her hands on her hips, she hopped off the desk,turning around to face him. She said. “ What happened to ‘ Yes, Hermione. Suck it. Suck it hard.’? Your attention towards me has been nothing but purely physical. You don’t even like me.” Her last words came out nothing more than a sneer.

He was done. When had he ever been so in favour of morals, anyway? Shoving her down onto his desk amongst the stray papers laying around, arms back. Hermione let out a moan of pain. Her skirt flung up, the scrap of green lace covering her quim ripped. His palm meeting a firm arse cheek, turning it cherry red as she let out a whimper. “ How dare you. How dare you let that pathetic boy use your body. How dare you think that I don’t care for you?”  
  


“Answer me, Hermione.” **_SLAP!_ **

She did not answer with words but breathy moans.

**_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ **

“Do you know much I’ve sacrificed for you, little girl?” He whispered harshly into her ear. He tugged on her skirt, his palm skimming against her arse. “Do you?”

Finally she had answered. “Yes…” Hermione mewled.” Please, Daddy fuck me. I need to know what I did wrong…”

Daddy? Oh his little girl was a kinky one, indeed. He would show her that.

“Yes, brat. What did you say?” He asked once more, lifting an eyebrow before swatting her bum hard once more. He loved how she bent over his desk, how red her arse for him. Ready for a good pounding. 

“Daddy, fuck me hard. I want you to use all of my holes, give me my punishment. I need to make it up to you.” She smiled at him. 

“Yes you will, little girl.” He drew his fingers and fell onto his belt, letting it brush against her arse as he unbuckled it.

* * *

Silencing charm. Door firmly locked.

Shirt askew, firm tits hanging out, skirt up as her hands parted her red arse cheeks open for him. Hermione Granger looked absolutely debauched and Tom was glad to be the instigator. Placing a lubrication charm at the puckered hole of hers, he could hear a loud sigh as he prodded it with his index finger. At first, it was tight and the sigh turned into a whimper. He groaned at how it was so tight. His cock was going in there where no men would. 

Circling the tip at her rosette, Tom could hear her breath hitch before he slammed down, sending his cock fully into one full thrust. Hermione moaned. “More, Daddy?”

“Not enough, little girl?” He chuckled before shocking her with an even harder thrust. His cock started pistoning in and out of her hole. In and out. He groaned, she was really that tight. His balls started slapping against her arse, one hand placed on her torso near her tit and the other grabbing her bushy hair as if it was a rein to pull her closer to him. He pounded into her continuously in a rhythm. 

“ Do you have no shame?” He muttered, cock pumping in and out of her arse. His hand slaps it as she lets out a shout. “No, fuck me harder Daddy!”

Oh he would as he started circling his cock that was currently mid way in her hole, widening it and creating even more whimpers from the brunette underneath him. “ I need your cream in my arse, Daddy.”

Soon her tight hole had a stream of white dripping down her legs as her teacher stood behind her.

  
  
  
  


* * *

She was riding him, her perfect tits bouncing in front of him as her pussy greedily sunk down his cock. He groaned, nipping at those hard pink nipples that had teased him for those days. The bushy brunette giggled while she placed her hands on his chest, having torn the buttons off his oxford shirt. 

Hermione bounced away happily on his cock as she sighed. “ I love your cock, Daddy. “

Tom smiled, guiding her up and down his erect cock. “ I know you do, little girl.”

When her breath started hitching, he placed two fingers at her protruding clit. Rubbing it. Teasing it. Hermione’s cries got louder. He said. “ Come for Daddy, little girl.”

  
  


Her walls had started to clamp down on his cock, making it harder for her to pull out. When the tip hit that lovely spot on hers, Tom could never forget the look of heaven on her face as she came apart, convulsing on his cock. The pink tinge on her freckled cheeks. Lips parted. Eyes seemingly in oblivion. Only for him. 

* * *

“Hermione.” He groaned. No little girl, no Miss Granger. Only Hermione. It seemed as though she understood the message. 

“Yes, Tom?” Her hand was running up and down his hard shaft, a trickle of white cream running by her lip. She brought it between her red lips once more. Lips that sucked that little sausage in the Great Hall, a few days ago. 

  
  


He ran his fingers through her ridiculous amount of curls, pulling her warm mouth deeper onto his cock. Few inches in and out. He loved this, how she was eagerly throating him with nothing more than a skirt on. Noisily slurping his cock with vigour, massaging his heavy balls.

“ I wanna try this, Daddy.” The brunette pleaded as she brought his cock between her breasts. Ploughing his hard prick in between the valley, rubbing her softness against him. Her tongue sticking in and out to lick at his purple tip. Tom groaned.

Her chest had been stained bright red as her arse, his cream had been drunk up by Hermione, not one drop wasted.

* * *

“Tom. “ Her hand reached out to grasp at his chin, letting out a gasp as he sent another thrust into her. She cheekily squeezed her sweet cunt at that, making him groan loudly.

“Hermione?” He raised an eyebrow, continuing into a rhythm of soft thrusts with her underneath him on his desk. He was positively sure it would leave marks on her pale back, as much as she did a number on him.

A few hours and a passionate couple meant that they were able to release their frustrations that they were holding on for days.

“Promise me,” She breathed. “ That you will be mine.”

He chuckled. Was that needed to be asked? Oh his little girl had no idea.

“We belong to each other.” He had told her. “ We are one. Without the other, we aren’t complete.”

Tom was not sure that he needed her. But she was made for him; a pretty, intelligent and a witch whose abilities could be utilised better for his endeavours. An equal as much as he regretted to call it that. He regretted ignoring their feelings for some silly notion of morals. He would wait for her if it meant she was willing. What he and his witch held for each other, he could not pinpoint it as love. He did not exactly love Hermione but she was the most important figure in his life. He would protect her, making everyone know that she was his. Surely that was enough to satiate that silly question.

Hermione knew her hard work had paid off. Even though he was afraid to answer, Tom definitely cared for her and had cared for her the same way as she did for him. This would be a start, she would finally start learning more about the man who intrigued her for years and he too into her own secrets.

  
  


“Mine.” They chimed at the same time, not before long they came together into the hills of not just ecstasy but blissful moments of when a foolish couple love each other. The professor sending his seed into his youthful student, kissing her deeply. Just Tom, daddy and his little girl, Hermione.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished a fic, hooray!!!
> 
> blah blah blah I'm lazy but I do hope you guys like the ending because idk how I'm doing and I'm losing readership lol. Any who comment= more quick content. Thanks to the @quiet_rebel, her Varsily x Beth steamy fanfic ' Heavy Weather In My Soft Mind' finally gave me some inspiration to end this short story. 
> 
> The short story will be up in early Feb, fingers crossed lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it. Next one coming up will be the first prompt given to me. Let me know what you think of this!


End file.
